(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of munitions, the projectiles of which are provided with a shaped charge warhead, and more particularly to smaller caliber projectiles of such type with nose mounted contact fuzes which are fired from guns.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Projectiles with shaped charge warheads produce a high velocity small diameter jet of molten metal derived from a metal liner defining the inner surfaces of the shaped charge. The shaped charge jet is produced by the detonation, or implosion, of the high explosive shaped charge surrounding the liner. For a shaped charged jet to achieve maximum penetration of the armor of a target struck by the projectile, the diameter of the jet should be minimized to maximize the density of the jet, and the velocity of the jet should also be maximized. By minimizing, or substantially eliminating redundant material, or debris, derived from a nose mounted fuze from the path of the shaped charge jet produced by a projectile's shaped charge warhead, the density and velocity of the jet are maximized as is its ability to penetrate armor.
With respect to smaller diameter, or caliber, projectiles having a shaped charge warhead and a nose mounted fuze, debris from the fuze present in the path of the warhead's shaped charge jet has a deleterious effect on the velocity and density of the warhead's jet. Such debris is a greater problem for smaller diameter projectiles because the ratio of the mass of the fuze relative to the mass of the liner and the shaped charge of the warhead is relatively high as compared with larger diameter projectiles.
Applicant's invention solves the problem of clearing, or removing, from the path of a warhead's shaped charge jet debris derived from an impact fuze mounted in the nose of a projectile to maximize the ability of the shaped charge jet to penetrate armor of a target.